Dr. Slump 2: OH NO! WE GOT TO THE SEQUEL
Dr. Slump 2: OH NO! WE GOT TO THE SEQUEL would be a 2030 American musical romantic comedy film directed by Kevin Lima and Bill Condon, and produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Toei Company. It would be a sequel to Dr. Slump: Arale's First Live-action Movie. The first film's directors, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, would produce the film alongside Kevin Feige and the franchise's creator Akira Toriyama, while the film would be written by Bill Kelly, who previously co-wrte the first film and worked with Lima in Enchanted ''(2007), and Greg Berlanti. The film would star Abby Ryder Fortson, Madeleine McGraw, China Anne McClain, Will Smith, Jim Carrey, and the voices of John Cleese, Nathan Lane, Seth Rogen, and Alan Menken in his first non-documentary role. Menken would also co-wrote the film's songs alongside recurring colaborator Stephen Schwartz, as well as the score alongside Michael Giacchino. Plans for a ''Dr. Slump ''sequel would be first announed during the San Diego-Comic Con 2027, with Lima and Condon being announced to direct the project. Filming began in August 2028 and ended in June 2029. Lima's 2007 film, ''Enchanted, which parodied several animated Disney films, would serve as an inspiration for the film's tone and style. The film would be released on December 22, 2030, and would became a critical and commercial success, grossing 1.5 billion dollars over a budget of 177 millions, and being praised for its direction, LGBTQ+ themes, script, humor, performances, and musical numbers. Synopsis A few years after the first film (obviously, it can't be set five minutes after it. Wait, can it?), Arale finds her life suffering another radical change: She finds love (aaahhh) in the girl of her dreams, Obotchawoman (well, the change in name is obvious). However, while Obotchawoman does feels the same, all her life she was given perceptions about love that could threaten this romance from flourishing (DRAMA!!!). Can this love survive its obstacles, or shall they destroy not only their feelings, but themselves too? (Now this sounds interesting). Cast *Abby Ryder Fortson as Arake Noriamki: A robot who was created by Dr. Senbei Norimaki, and who develops feeling for Obotchawoman. Fortson would say that, in the film, Arale would "discover that love isn't exactly like in the fairy tales", while co-director Kevin Lima would say that "Arale here finds out that love is more than just liking a person very much or sharing interests. It's showing empathy, faith, understanding, and caring to your loved one even in the hardest times". *Madeline McGrew as Obotchawoman: A lesbian and a young cyborg who has been told all of her life that her homosexuality is a sickness, and Arale's love interest. The character's gender would be changed because the filmmakers felt that the film lacked the "social commentary tone" of the first film, to which the filmmakers would change her gender to add LGBTQ+ themes in the film. Co-director Bill Condon said that her arc is "one about self-acceptance, and learning that the only rule love has, is that it has 0 rules". *Jim Carrey as Dr. Mashirito, a mad scientist and homphobe who has promised Obotchawoman to "cure" her of her homosexuality if she brings both Arale and certain technological objects to him, secretly planning to kill both of them, as well as all homosexuals and robots. *China Anne McClain as Turbo Norimaki, Arale's older sister. *Will Smith as Senbei Norimaki, Arale's creator and Turbo's father. Voices *Nathan Lane as Miton, an antropormorphic meerkat and Obotchawoman's closest friend, who tries to convince her to embrace her lesbianity instead of getting rid of it. The character's name would be an anagram of the word "Timon", which was the name of Lane's character in Disney's The Lion King (1994). *Ernie Sabella as Mr. Pig, the mayor's spokeperson and Miton's boyfriend, who always gives the latest news on Penguin Village. *Alan Menken as Ken, an antropomorphic harpsichord who is preparing his first ball ever. The film would mark the first time Menken voices a character in a film, as well as his first time appearing in a non-documentary film. *Lynn Chen as Tori, an anthropomorphic bird who serves as the film's "Greek chorus", acting as both a friend of Arale's, and the film's narrator. *Michael Giacchino, Stephen Schwartz, and Lin-Manuel Miranda as Mic, Steve, and Lin, a trio of instruments who work as Ken's band. Music Michael Giacchino, who previously composed the first film, and Alan Menken, who previously scored Lima's Enchanted ''(2007) and Condon's ''Beauty and the Beast ''(2017), would compose the film's score, which would contain motifs and elements from both the original anime and the ''Dragon Ball anime's score by Shunsuke Kikuchi. Giacchino's involvement in the score would consist on giving the score continuity with the previous film's, while Menken's work on the score would consist on "making sure the songs blend in perfectly witht he score". Giacchino, due to his use of puns in the title of his scores' tracks, would be the one to name the score tracks in the soundtrack. Menken and lyrcist Stephen Schwartz would also write several songs for the film, which would be performed by the film's cast. Menken and Schwartz would be hired due to their work on Enchanted, as that film's songs were parodies fo several Disney songs, something which producers Phil Lord and Christopher Miller would see as fitting with the franchise's humor style. Menken and Schwartz would use several Disney songs as inspiration while writing the songs for the film. Celene Dion, Ariana Grande & John Legend, and Zhavia Ward would also perform songs for the film's end credits. Reception Critical reception The film would have an aproval rating of 95% on Rotten Tomatoes, with an average rating of 8/10. The critical consensus would read, "As timely and humorus as its predecesor, Dr. Slump 2 ''manages the hard thing for sequels and brings a fresh story in a fresh style, but with an old tone." On Metacritc, the film would have an weighted average score of 90 out of 100, based on 48 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Sequel In January 1, 2031, it would be reported that a third ''Dr. Slump film would be in development, with Phil Lord and Christopher Miller set to return from the first film as directors. The film would be officially announced during the San Diego Comic-Con 2031, with the title Dr. Slump 3: The Third in a Row. Cinco Paul and Andrew Stanton would be set to co-write the film with Lord and Miller, while Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz would return from the second film as songwriters. Trivia * This would be the first Dr. Slump-related media to feature openly LGBTQ+ characters ** This would also be the first Dragon Ball-related media to star LGBTQ+ characters in a protagonist role. *** Bill Condon and Greg Beltani's hirings would be in order to prevent the film to feature offensive homosexual stereotypes as in previous Dragon Ball media and have an accurate depiction of LGBTQ+ themes. Additionally, the filmmakers would consult with GLAAD in order to further prevent the film from featuring offensive homosexual depictions. *This would be Kevin Lima's fifth film to be produced by Disney, as he directed the DisneyToon Studios film A Goofy Movie, co-directed the Walt Disney Animation Studios film Tarzan, and directed the live-action films 102 Dalmatians ''and Enchanted''. *This would be Bill Condon's third Disney film, after Beauty and the Beast ''and ''Marley. *This would be the first Dragon Ball-related media to be a full-length musical film. *During the final battle, Obotchawoman assumes she killed Mashirito when she makes him fall from a tower, a reference to how most Disney villains were killed due to falling from great heights. *During the final battle, Mashirito uses a dragon-like vehicle to attack Obotchawoman and Arale, a parody of the climax of Disney's Sleeping Beauty (1953). Category:Dr. Slump Category:Dragon Ball